Maja (NSI)
Maja (マヤ Maya) is a bachelorette in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Maja lives on Starry Sky Farm with her working partner Karsten. She is passionate, and pleasant to be around. Maja occasionally likes going off to the waterfall to go fishing with Toby but is usually seen taking care of the animals on the ranch. Maja is always looking out for the best thing for animals, and knows animals better than Karsten does. She loves animal product, like eggs or milk, as well as anything cute and shiny. Secretly, Marius, the town's playboy, is in love with Maja. Marius and Maja have a set of Rival-like Events that will trigger as the player raises their relationship with either of them. The two people will not marry each other even though they seem to have rival events. The Events do not serve any purpose, but players can see them if they are interested. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. There are no requirements to unlock Maja upon starting the game, meaning the player can begin meeting her right away. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Maja's Gift for Player Maja's Swiss Cheese Fondue came out perfectly, and has come to give you some. If the player accepts her gift, Maja will be very happy. She knows that it's nutritious and helps the player regain lost energy. Swiss Cheese Fondue is also one of Maja's loved foods, and would be a great gift for some additional Experience Points. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to accept. If the player rejects Maja's gift, she will become sad, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. A Present for Mother *Karstenmarkt *7:00 to 10:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Maja at a Purple Flower or higher *Laetitia at a White Flower or higher *You have seen Maja's White Flower Event Inside Karstenmarkt, Laetitia and Maja are doing some shopping. Looks like Maja has found an item to buy, but Laetitia feels hesitant due to how expensive it is. Maja notices that you've also come to do some shopping, and tells you that she's here to buy the present for Karsten. Maja lead the player over to the shelves and asks which of the items they like better, since she is having a hard time deciding. Option 1: I like the item I have. (+1500 XP with Laetitia, -2000 XP with Maja) Hmm, it seems that your idea is a bit different then their idea. Maja appreciates your advice though. Reward: 1000 Cash Option 2: I like the other one. (+2000 XP with Maja) Laetitia likes your idea as well! Maja take the item from the shelf and appreciates the player for helping her decide. Reward: Buffalo Milk Option 3: Anything would be fine. (-1000 XP with both Laetitia and Maja) Reward: Nothing Maja is Run Out of Eggs Once Maja reaches a Blue Flower, talk to her before 12:00. She requests the player to bring her any kind of egg for her lunch. Bring her any kind of egg to finish the request. As a male player, Maja's request is important if you want to marry her! At the end, she gives the player 10,000 Cash in return. Do you love Maja? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Maja to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Maja anywhere before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she wants to take the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Serena will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to stay with Maja forever, they are prompted to select one of the first 4 options, which results in them officially becoming sweethearts. She gives the player a Fruit Yogurt in return, and they will automatically return home once this Event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Maja. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. A Date with Maja Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Maja to go on a date together. This event will happen after Karsten is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Maja will come to the player's house, who was hoping if the player could go with her on a date. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. At the end of this event, she will give the player a Suffolk Wool in return. Rejecting Maja's invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing -5000 Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and relationship with Maja will go down by -100 XP. He will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Good Buddy *Walk from House Area to Wishdrop Farmland *12:00 to 16:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Marius (Girl Player)/Maja (Boy Player) at a Purple Flower Marius asks Maja if they are friends, and when she confirms that they are he decides to reveal to her where he put his secret treasure. Maja claims she doesn't want to know, but Marius asks that she tell him a secret then, which causes her confusion until he begins to bring up something. She is quick to claim that there is no any strange girl entering her home, frustrated that he still thinks there is. He gets annoyed and walks away, refusing to let up about the mysterious event, leaving her to wonder why he's so sure of himself. Marius and Maja's Big Fight *Starry Sky Farm *12:00 to 16:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Marius (Girl Player)/Maja (Boy Player) at a Purple or Blue Flower *Ignore Karsten for 1 week Marius reveals to Maja a pearl he discovered in the ocean the other day. He decides to give it to her, but she is curious by the gesture. Marius insists that as soul-mates he wants her to accept it, but she grows suspicious and insists that nothing is going on with her and someone else... but he doesn't believe her and pulls on her shirt. She demands he should go but they get into a fight, throwing things at each other until Karsten stops them. Karsten asks why they are fighting and they apologise to each other and for causing a commotion. Maja insists she doesn't really know anything that he has been asking her lately, but she insists that she and Karsten will tell him if they do. *Walk from House Area to Wishdrop Farmland. This event triggers near the big pond next to Seo-hyun's Restaurant *12:00 to 16:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Marius (Girl Player)/Maja (Boy Player) at a Purple, Blue, or Yellow Flower Marius approaches Maja with a Flower Jewel, but she quickly takes him to the pond to speak about it. She is very surprised then asks if Marius really means it, and answers that he does. Maja seems happy, but sadly tells him that she didn't plan on marriage right now, saying that she has a lot to look forward to. Maja rejects his proposal, but Marius claims he's okay, claiming she wasn't his only option. When she asks if he means it, Marius claims he's just kidding, but hopes they will remain friends. Maja walks away, leaving him to sadly begin moping under the belief she didn't like him that much to begin with. Because there is no rival marriage for Marius and Maja, after the player has seen their last rival event, the two couple do not become attached to each other. It is possible for the player to marry either of the marriage candidate after they have viewed Marius and Maja's three rival events. If you want to see Marius or Maja's rival events and their respective flower events, you have to keep either person's flower colour low enough to be able to trigger each "Rival" Event. After seeing the Rival Sub-Event, you can continue to give either person Gifts to meet the green flower colour requirement for marriage. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes